


Sparktober 2013 - Bingo card ficlets

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sparktober, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the collection of the ficlets (some really small, some kinda long) that I wrote for the Sparktober 2013 Bingo card challenge.<br/>No beta has looked this over, so all stupid mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Biblical

“This,” Rodney suddenly breathed as he stopped walking, “is a revelation of biblical proportions.”  
John stopped walking too and gave him a questioning look. “What?”  
“Didn’t you hear what was just said over the intercom?”  
John slightly gaped at the scientist. “What are you talking about? Nothing was said over the intercom.”  
“I think you’re getting deaf. You need to go see Carson.”  
“My hearing is just fine. I’m pretty sure you need to go see Carson. What did you think was said anyway?”  
Rodney glared at him. “Seriously? Elizabeth just announced her engagement to General O’Neill.”  
If John had been walking, he was sure he would have tumbled over. ‘What?!?”  
“She sounded happy,” Rodney sighed.  
“Rodney, think about what you’re saying. O’Neill and Carter are engaged. So why would he suddenly be engaged to Elizabeth? Besides, Elizabet is spoken for.”  
It was only when he said it, that he realized his mistake.  
“Elizabeth is spoken for? What do you know that I don’t?”  
John cleared his throat and put on his most innocent face, “Elizabeth spoken for? What are you talking about?”  
“That’s what you just said!”  
“McKay, you’re really losing it now. Let’s get you to Carson.”  
‘But…”

“So, how’s Rodney?” Elizabeth asked John as he entered her office.  
“Doing better. You know the lab they’re investigating in the southwest wing?”  
Elizabeth nodded.  
“Well apparently someone accidentally opened a canister containing a fairly strong hallucinogen. Everyone working in there was affected. Carson thinks they should be out of the infirmary in about a day.”  
“That’s good news.”  
“It is,” John agreed.  
He lingered a bit and Elizabeth gave him a frown.  
“John, is there anything else?’  
He cleared his throat, “I almost spilled the beans to Rodney about us.”  
Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. “John… You know the possible consequences if anyone would find out and told the SGC.”  
“I know that. But do you know how amazing this is? I mean, for me, with my reputation, to be in a committed relationship with someone I’m completely head-over-heels in love with. I want people to know so I’ll finally get rid of that BS bad rep.”  
“You love me?” She uttered. In a way she had always known that, but they had never actually said the words.  
He looked taken aback for a moment, but then collected himself and decided to act like an adult in an adult relationship. “I do. I love you. And I honestly don’t care who knows.”  
She inwardly cursed her glass walled office, but then an idea formed in her mind. Slowly rising from her chair, she walked over to him.  
“I love you too, John. And I think we should let people know about it.”  
‘You do?’ A trace of unbelief was in his voice.  
“What do you say we give them something to talk about?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“They might think the hallucinogen got spread over the entire base.”  
She laughed and kissed him for the entire control room to see.


	2. Lorne

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Lorne slightly growled.  
“You owe me one. A big one. Be glad it’s nothing worse,” John grinned.  
“Nothing worse? If you and Dr. Weir start making out… Ugh, that would just be as weird as seeing my mom and dad making out.”  
“Lorne, this is only our second date. I doubt there will be any making out. We’re both professionals.”  
“With the way you two have been eying each other, especially lately, it’d be a miracle if there wouldn’t be any kissing happening tonight.”  
John blushed a bit. “Whatever. Look, you do this and we’re even.”  
“Fine,” Lorne grumbled and adjusted his tie.  
At that moment someone knocked on John’s door and she ushered Lorne into the small adjoined kitchen.  
As he opened the door, his breath stalled.  
“Elizabeth, you look beautiful.”  
Now it was her turn to blush. “You look quite handsome yourself.”  
‘Only quite?” He pouted a bit and she laughed as she walked inside.  
“Fine. I admit that you look very handsome.”  
He grinned and let her to the couch.  
“Lets have an aperitif before we start dinner.”  
She nodded and they sat down.  
A few seconds later, Lorne walked out of the kitchen, sporting a tuxedo and carrying a tray with two glasses of champagne.  
“Ma'am, sir. My name is Evan and I’ll be your waiter this evening.”  
Elizabeth tried not to laugh. She really did.


	3. Hope

Hope is a strange thing. It gives us courage and makes us stronger, yet at the same time it will make us postpone good things in the hope even better things will happen.  
Everyone always hopes for something. For regular people it’s hopes about a better job, about finding good friends, hoping that your child will be alright, that your marriage will work out. The sheer multitude of hopes in the world cannot be measured.  
Now the people on the Atlantis base have different hopes than regular humans. They hope that when they visit a plant, no Wraith will be present. They hope that every time the gate receives an unknown signal it won’t be one of the multitude of enemies they have. They hope that whenever they encounter a new race of people, they won’t turn out to be enemies.  
But right now, the leader of the Atlantis military has a regular hope. A hope nearly every man has at least once in his lifetime. He was kneeling down and presenting an engagement ring to Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the love of his life, and hoping very hard she would say yes.


	4. Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the SG1 episode 'Point of View'.

Dr. Elizabeth Sheppard read the file on the so-called Quantum Mirror with fascination. Everything their Samantha Carter had learned from her counterpart was so different from the reality she knew. She wondered how her other self was doing. Would John and her be married, have a son and baby girl on the way? She couldn't imagine how her life would have been if she hadn’t met him in Afghanistan while she was volunteering with the Red Cross as a nurse. It seemed like an interesting challenge at the time. She was young. Diplomacy was still a bit boring and she craved for a change in her life after the death of her father. When they first met, John was still married to Nancy. He never cheated on his wife, they were both too good and honest of people to do that. But the chemistry was there from the moment they laid eyes on each other and over the many weeks they were stationed there together, they became the best of friends. He confessed that his marriage was failing and she was there to offer support to him. They fell madly in love during those weeks, but never acted on it.  
As she left Afghanistan, she gave him her phone number and made him promise to stay in touch.  
They sporadically kept in contact and then two years later, out of the blue, he was suddenly standing in front of her door. He was now officially divorced and he wanted her, more than anything. That day was the first time they kissed and they got married less than a year later.  
Elizabeth closed the folder and hoped that her counterpart from the other reality had been as lucky as her in finding her soulmate.


	5. SGC

John had never been a fan of debriefings, but especially not when they had to happen on Earth.  
After so many years of living in Atlantis, Earth didn’t feel like home anymore. The air smelled polluted, the corridors of the SGC felt cold and cramped, he could barely see any stars at night, and he missed the far away sound of the ocean’s water lapping against the many piers. He really wasn’t used to the nightly sounds at the SGC either. From the loud AC, to the men walking around in the corridors, and the gate alarm that almost always sounded through the entire complex. He hoped he never had to get used to it.  
He wanted to go back to Atlantis.  
He wanted to go back home.  
He wanted to go back to her.


End file.
